


Wicked Game

by sivansdebnam



Category: The Wilds (TV 2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Criminal Minds Setting, Alternative Universe - FBI, Angst, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff, Lesbian Character, Letters, Matter of Life and Death, Past Relationship(s), Serial Killers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:40:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28650675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sivansdebnam/pseuds/sivansdebnam
Summary: Agent Shelby Goodkind is the chief Communications Liaison with the Behavioural Analysis Unit (BAU) for the FBI. She is compassionate, strong willed and determined. Naturally, she is also enemies with Agent Toni Shalifoe, a profiler on the same team.Agent Toni Shalifoe is headstrong, driven and ultra-brooding and of course despises Shelby as much as her profession will allow her.However, when strange letters begin arriving at the BAU the two agents are pushed to the limits. Testing their boundaries both professionally and personally as they work together alongside their team to find the source and prevent devastation.Not only does it bring them closer to the truth about their clouded pasts, but closer than two enemies would care to admit.
Relationships: Fatin Jadmani/Leah Rilke, Shelby Goodkind/Toni Shalifoe
Comments: 23
Kudos: 119





	1. Chapter 1

ONE: LADY LAZARUS 

Agent Toni Shalifoe walked into the FBI headquarters in Quantico Virginia. Her heart was soaring as she was just as excited as she was on her first day; this was her dream job after all. She walked up the stairs to where her team met, her gun sitting on her belt around her slight waist being the stark reminder that this was not your average 9 to 5 job. Instead, she hunted serial killers and prolific murderers; all in the hope of making the world a little bit safer for those who walked the streets.

It was a tough job but she loved it all the same.

As soon as she entered the building the mailroom clerk, Maureen, greeted her. Toni thanked her as the older woman handed her a manila envelope with her name scrawled in pink gel pen on the front. Probably another piece of fan mail she thought, discarding the envelope on her desk and thinking nothing more of it. Toni was pretty well known on social media by those who took a particular interest in her team; specifically after she saved the lead singer in a pop band from being shot by his estranged ex-girlfriend. She didn't have social media, however, their team's technical analyst loved sending her updates via email each day of the new gifs and even fanfiction, that was trending. Toni was confident and liked her fair share of the spotlight but sometimes she thought it was all a bit much. Especially when Agent Fatin Jadmani got involved.

"Good morning sunshine!" Fatin called, she immediately got up from her desk to greet the brunette.

Fatin pulled out her phone taunting Toni, "Latest update is the fans have found out you were in the force and damn! I love a woman in uniform," She held up the photo of Toni four years ago back when she was in the Minnesota PD.

"Jadmani, you think I'm hot?" Toni beamed, puffing out her chest.

"Aw baby, I think you're smokin'" Fatin aimed a finger gun, pretending to blow on the barrel.

Martha walked in, handing takeaway coffee cups to each of the women; all gratefully smiling in return.

"You're not her type though," Martha chimed in, taking Toni's ego down a peg.

Almost as if on que Leah walked in, her dark brown hair swishing effortlessly off her shoulders as she walked. Agent Leah Rilke was exactly what you would expect a FBI agent to be like; calculating and assertive but also reserved and secretive. Everyone knew that her and Fatin had a soft spot for each other, yet neither of them would admit it no matter how much each team member tried to align their lives. Toni watched as Fatin gulped, her eyes wandering all over Leah's tall frame.

After Leah took a bullet last year Fatin had been by her side ever since, ensuring that her return to duty was plain sailing; and it was. The team was extremely supportive of one another and always went above and beyond to ensure that everyone was well looked after. Toni had never felt like she had a family, so this one made her heart feel full again.

SSA Rachel Reid walked in next, absorbed in a phone call with her phone pressed between her shoulder and her ear as her right hand gripped a manila folder and her left gratefully accepted a coffee from Martha. She mouthed a 'thank you', before disappearing into her office; stress weighing on her shoulders as usual. Rachel was their leader, and a damn good one. She held the team together and accountable; though she was a tight ass, she always pushed the team to their highest potential and always put the community first. They were lucky to have her.

"Detective, I have already told you, there is no connection between your case and the Zodiac Killer." Rachel argued, before shutting the door behind her. 

Suddenly a southern accent echoed through the halls, "So Bear Grylls is walking to this cliff and he realises that the only way he can get to the river is by swinging down on this vine and then BAMN, he goes full Tarzan and swings down and sticks the landing! I'm telling you this guy is like survival Jesus," 

It was Dot, chewing Nora's ear off about the latest Man vs. Wild episode she had re-watched. 

"It's probably worth the risk, considering the average person can only survive three days without water." Nora responded, spilling facts as though she was a walking Wikipedia.

Toni helped Martha hand out the drinks as she was occupied greeting Shelby who was sorting through a pile of folders on her desk. Her figure was expertly framed by her pantsuit; of course a bright pink inspired entirely by her idol Dolly Parton.

"Sweet tea for the lady," Toni handed the iced drink to Dot, "And Earl Grey for the wizkid." 

"Thanks," Nora smiled, holding the cup with the sleeves of her sweater and blowing on the hot tea. 

Rachel emerged from her office, leaning over the railing to greet her team, "Briefing in the conference room in ten," 

"Aye aye Captain!" Fatin cheered, saluting Rachel who had already retreated back into her office.

Toni returned to her desk, making sure she had everything gathered in her grab bag, ready in case they needed to head off straight away. Her mind was filled with the possibilities of what they would see today, she clutched the scar on her wrist; a nervous habit of hers she always relied on for good luck. Though it was superstitious, it got her through the day and that was all that mattered.

The women gathered in the conference room, Shelby handing out copies of the files to each member as they sat pondering over the notes gathered by detectives. Toni became acutely aware as Shelby leaned over her shoulder, to place more copies of the crime scene photos onto the table in front of her. She smelled of cigarettes and an extra spray or two of her sweet perfume. Toni wondered if she had picked up her old habit once again; a sign that something had begun bugging her once again. She and Shelby used to be quite close until one day they simply weren't. Well, it wasn't quite as simple as that, but Toni pushed the memory back deep in her mind, as she tried to concentrate on the evidence in front of her.

"Take it away Goodkind," Rachel instructed, pointing to Shelby who was placed ready by the team's whiteboard.

"In front of you, you will see three men: Cole Rutlidge, Ryan Pettifer and Carl Barker," She pointed to all three men, all white and plain looking, "All three were in their forties, married with kids and they were all teachers at Cal South Christian High School," 

"Were?" Leah asked, examining the images in front of her.

Shelby pushed more photos onto the table, the women took a collective intake of breath as the photos were presented. Gore was an understatement, these were gruesome. 

"They were all found dead in their offices, each with a single gunshot wound to the right temple, one month apart." Shelby explained.

"Suicide?" Fatin asked, looking at the photos again. 

Shelby shook her head, "That's what the detective thought for the first victim. There had been major restructuring at the school after a budget cut from the city; a lot of their colleagues left and a lot of people had a major pay cut. Suicide made sense. But then after the third happened a pattern began to emerge." 

The group pondered over the images, looking for the key that put all of the pieces together. 

Naturally, Nora piped up first, "There were three teachers who died by suicide in the state over, the year before. I remember reading about it." 

"Ding ding ding, we have a winner!" Shelby announced, "The detective did some digging and found a similar case, exact same MO; three teachers dead in their offices, one month apart right after a period of restructuring and redundancies." 

"The school board is eager to get this wrapped up, the new school year is approaching, the kids and their parents are scared. We'll start working on a profile on the plane and get it solidified once we talk to the families and the staff." Rachel instructed, checking her watch.

Shelby left the room before the others, walking as though she was on a mission.

"Shalifoe, get this report sent to ballistics, we need to narrow down if there have been any other related shootings. We need this expeditiously, so sweet talk that friend of yours for us." Rachel whispered the last part, "Wheels up in thirty." She announced to the team before handing a small file to Toni, the clattering of shell casings rattling within the folder set her teeth on edge.

She nodded, heading out the door. She hadn't noticed that Martha had followed her out of the room, too deep in thought to notice.

"Toni," Martha called, Toni turned on her heel to face her friend, "I saw you got another one of those letters, you really need to tell Rachel." Martha pleaded, her eyes full of concern.

"Relax Marty, it's probably just one of my groupies or one of Dot's creepy friends playing a prank." Toni rationalised, walking backwards with her hands raised.

She was too deep in conversation with Martha to notice that Shelby was walking up behind her now, nose buried in one of her files; Shelby was too busy in her own affairs to notice she was heading for a collision with Toni. Shelby went headfirst for the floor, Toni managing to catch her fall before it was too late. Her files however, were strewn across the floor. A particular manila letter with an address labeled in bright pink pen stood out. Shelby released herself from Toni's grasp, instantly moving to grab the letter before anyone noticed its odd appearance. However, Toni had already noticed and it set her mind spinning with possibilities; she didn't dare say anything to Shelby, wanting to take stock of all the information she had gathered on the peculiar letters. Her theory of weird fanmail went out the door as she realised Shelby had no following online; bar her grandmother Elizabeth, who commented on every single one of Shelby's statuses. 

She wondered what the hell she had gotten herself into, and why on earth Shelby was involved too.

•

Now onboard the jet heading for San Diego, the girls were chatting. They were all so used to this routine, the take off was the worst part only because it was the most boring. They poured over the evidence, looking for any evidence they had missed or new theories they could string together. 

Before they took off, Fatin made one last call to Dot who was still back on the ground in her cave-like office in Quantico, "My sweet dear Dorothy, I need you to take a deep dive into Cal South Christian High social media. See if there's been any threats of school shootings or staff unhappy with their jobs," 

"Anything for you babycakes," Dot teased, before hanging up abruptly.

Anyone who looked from the outside would think they had a thing for each other, however, it was the exact opposite. In fact, Dot was one of the biggest supporters for Leah and Fatin. She even made bets with the other agents on how long it would take them to finally get together.

"Alright ladies, what are we thinking?" Shelby asked, rubbing her hands together excitedly as she poked through the evidence.

The unknown subject or unsub, as they call it, was the person or persons of interest they were creating a basic outline of to solve the crime.

"Male, late 40s to 50s, white and unmarried, divorced or very close to it. He is likely to be recently fired from a school district within either of the states, likely close to the border. He is submissive and has often applied for jobs in higher places despite his lack of experience." Rachel suggested, writing down the outline for the team to see. 

"He is probably someone who feels powerless in his role, submissive and too weak to kill with brute force. Maybe janitorial staff or a substitute teacher? And he lacks the smarts of a mastermind killer, instead opting for a quick shoot and run. He also uses what looks like the same weapon, suggesting he doesn't have the funds nor forethought to change." Fatin added, listing off her ideas on her fingers.

Toni nodded, "He must look the part being in the school especially after dark when the killings took place. If he walked the halls more than once a month for each victim, he needed to not stick out, while he watched and studied their routines." She added, Leah gave her an approving look.

"Maybe a janitor that works for one of the school districts? No one would suspect a janitor with a bag walking the halls after dark." Leah queried, Fatin watched her intently as she spoke. 

Rachel merely nodded, her fingers rubbing her mouth as she pondered the ideas. 

"Fatin can you call our friend Dot and see if she can pull up information on the school district's janitorial staff? See if there are any matching our description, he also probably has an employer disciplinary record. His antisocial behaviour is likely to raise some complaints from colleagues or staff at the schools." 

"Already on it!" Fatin thumbs upped, her phone on speaker began ringing, "Oh baby, I look forward to hearing your sweet sultry voice every time my phone rings," Dot's southern accent echoed through the line.

"Long time no talk, my temptress Texan," Fatin teased, her tongue caught between her teeth as she stifled a giggle. They were always like this, best friends with hilariously dirty exchanges which raised a few eyebrows.

"What do you want? I've got a new episode of Naked and Afraid to catch up on," Dot asked, the noise of her keys clicking in the distance.

Fatin smiled, "Oh, if only Big Reid wasn't listening I have the perfect joke for you. Very NSFW."

"A shame," Rachel blanched, her arms folding over her chest assertively.

"Right, we need the records of all the janitorial staff in the school's district, I'll send you the profile and see if it matches any dude on the list. Also, he probably has troubles with his boss so keep your eyes peeled." Fatin explained, the rest of the women listened as Dot began mumbling to herself trying to dig into the files. 

"Mmm okay, I'll get back to ya!" Dot farewelled her friend.

"Laters baby, kisses," Fatin kissed the speaker of her phone before disconnecting the call.

Toni gagged, "God you two are insufferable," 

Fatin grabbed her head planting a massive sappy kiss on her temple, "Love you too, Shalifoe." 

Toni felt two pairs of eyes on her, Leah's blue and Shelby's green. However, where Leah was watching Fatin, Shelby's eyes were trained on Toni. Intensely taking in every detail of the shorter girl.

Toni's instincts kicked in and her mouth moved faster than her mind, "Got a problem, Goodkind?" Toni asked, the bite in her tone evident sending the aircraft into a stark silence.

Martha shook her head at Toni, hoping she would back off.

Shelby's eyes went a dark grey, "No, I don't have a problem." 

"Good, now let's wrap this up and get ready for this case. Remember why we are here ladies." Rachel reminded the group, her words cracking like a whip.

Shelby braisenly brushed past Toni as she exited the aircraft, hopping into the awaiting black SUV without saying a word. Toni felt the familiar prickle of goosebumps upon her skin in her wake, unable to get the memory of her touch out of her head as she made her descent onto the tarmac. It was even worse when she had to sit in the back of the SUV with Shelby. Inside the SUV, the air was thick, and it smelt just like her. A smell that used to intoxicate her, now it made her hair stand on end. The drive to the police station was silent, with Rachel driving and Nora in the front passenger seat; there was no conversation to be made. With Nora's expansive memory, she used it to memorise the layouts of the city as they drove. The need for silence was greatly appreciated by both Shelby and Toni who did not want to speak to one another, yet had so much still left unsaid. 

Finally, when they arrived at the police station, Toni took a deep breath; grateful the trip was over so she could focus on the job at hand. Stepping out into the dry heat of the summer sun, she pushed her aviators— which sat atop of her head, back onto her thin nose; freckled gently by the sun. 

"Morning ladies," A tall blonde woman greeted, fully dressed in professional attire, her blue blouse flowing gently in the breeze.

"You must be detective Sutton, SSA Reid," Rachel smiled warmly, extending her hand, "We spoke on the phone, this is my team." She gestured to the women who stood back, shielded by the SUV's blocking the sunshine.

"SSA Jadmani, Agent Rilke, Dr. Reid, Agent Blackburn, Agent Shalifoe and Agent Goodkind will be assisting with our investigation." The women politely smiled in response, all greeting the older woman gently. 

"We're pleased to have you, now come in please we've got a killer to catch!"

They climbed the steps to reach the station, once inside the cool space the air conditioning sent a shiver down Toni's spine. The station was bustling with activity, officers headed out on duty while some came back in. The phones were practically ringing off the hook and officers rushed around the small office, papers strewn across multiple desks. It was chaos.

"We're a small community here, the townspeople are besides themselves as we get closer to the start of the school year. It only came to light a few days ago that these cases were all connected but people talk fast," The detective explained, her eyes tired as she watched her people scramble to pick up the pieces.

"We have a profile ready, Agent Goodkind will release a statement appealing to the public for information to be directed to a centralised tip-line. Once we release that statement we will need all hands on deck to answer those calls." Rachel explained, walking the detective through their process.

The detective nodded, processing the information she had been presented with. "This profile, how can you be sure it's him?" She asked.

"We use a particular type of psychological analysis and key evidence from the crime scene to determine characteristics we commonly see expressed through the criminal mind." Nora explained, her mind whirring with interest as she peered around the room.

The detective nodded, observing Nora who was now examining the awards on the wall, "She's quite young to be a doctor, no?" She asked quietly.

Rachel smiled, used to this question by now. "Yes, she's my sister and she's brilliant." 

The group smiled, proud of their brilliant girl.

"We'll present the profile to your team when they're ready." Rachel gave a rare smile, directing her team to follow her into an empty conference room.

Rachel was picking through the files when she spoke next, "Toni, Leah and Martha, I want you to canvas the schools; see if there's any evidence that could link the shootings. Also talk to the school's administrators, see if there's any common person that comes to mind when given the profile."

The three women nodded, grabbing their bags. Before leaving the station Detective Sutton pulled Martha aside, smiling gently.

"Agent Blackburn, I just wanted to thank you for bringing your team's attention to this case. Anything you need, my team is at your disposal," She placed a firm hand on Martha's shoulder before heading back into her office.

Now, in a SUV headed straight to the crime scene Toni was driving, the static of the radio buzzing in between pauses of their conversation. Toni was grateful to have Martha on the team; they had been best friends from home and went to the same college. Martha joined the FBI immediately after graduating, whereas Toni decided to join the beat, heading back home to become a police officer in Minnesota. It was tough but rewarding, mainly working with the community, she was well respected. Martha worked for the Missing and Exploited children's task force for the FBI before moving up to the BAU the same year Toni arrived with the BAU. Their paths once again aligning.

Leah came from counter terrorism in the FBI, arriving to the BAU the year before Martha and Toni. She was cunning and incredibly intelligent; she and Nora often pieced together the remaining details of the crimes in order to catch the Unsub. Together, they were unstoppable.

"So, you told Big Reid about this case?" Toni asked, looking at Martha pointedly through her peripherals.

"Yeah, Sutton called me and asked for my help." Martha simply explained, her demeanour calm.

Leah's brow furrowed, "How does a detective from Southern California have your contact?" 

Martha shrugged, "She was on a case I worked with MEC. She remembered me and asked for a favour," Martha turned to Leah who was sitting in the backseat staring intently out the window.

"You heard her, the townspeople are freaking out, the least we could do is take a second look." Martha empathised.

Leah nodded, chewing on the ends of her nails. "Just don't go granting favours a whole lot, Big Reid won't like it." 

Martha sighed before agreeing. Toni knew all too well the implications of taking favours from desperate detectives; sometimes it was better to let the cases come to them the normal way, through Shelby. She always weeded out the hopeless ones or the ones detectives had spiralled into more than what was true.

Toni had to admit, Shelby was damn good at her job; she never disappointed the team.

The trio walked through the halls of the school; Toni noted that the school looked a lot wealthier than the one she attended back home in Minnesota. The halls were pristine, the tile floors practically gleaming and the bulletin boards on the walls were covered in posters, all impeccably organised. Toni drew out a single breath, leading the team up the hall to where the administration were waiting.

"Agents, thank you for coming." A pudgy lady greeted the group, her lips smeared in bright red lipstick and not a single hair out of place. 

The three women sat down, Toni sat next to a stuffy man who looked as though her could fit their profile; she made a mental note to watch his body language as he talked to his colleagues.

"The man we are looking for will be white in his 40s to 50s of average height and build, he will likely have a failing or failed marriage. He has recently moved to the area about three months ago, he does not hold a position of power and therefore has a hatred for those in leadership positions." Leah explained while the administrators pondered.

"He will likely be bitter, probably talks about past employers and is always complaining. We think he may be a member of custodial staff, moving from state to state with school boards-" Toni elaborated, before she was cut off.

"He can't be a janitor," A slender woman with dark features spoke, her voice haunting.

Toni looked toward the women now curious, "And why is that?

"We don't hire male janitors. We're an all girls school." She deadpanned, worry etched on the rest of the administrators as they realised

Leah nodded, expertly covering her shocked reaction, "Is there anyone that comes to mind who might fit the profile?" She questioned firmly.

All but one of the administrators shook their heads, no.

Leah smiled, "Thank you for meeting with us today, if anything comes to mind give us a call." She slipped her business card across the table.

As all of the administrators filed out, one stayed behind. It was the slender woman who spoke previously, her eyes much darker with worry now. Under the fluorescent lights she looked much older and tired as she approached the agents.

"If you have a moment I do have something to add," She looked anxiously at the door, making sure all the others had left.

"Of course," Martha smiled, instructing the older woman to sit down.   
The woman inhaled a sharp breath before speaking, "I know this may sound crazy but I know the person you're after," 

The girls nodded, probing the lady for more information.

"The only thing is, she's a woman. Not a man."

Toni's brows furrowed, "Who is this woman?" She asked, taking the information down on the papers she had gathered.

"Her name is Sharon Dwight, she was fired from the school district in Arizona three months ago and the California district yesterday."  
The woman wrung her hands in her lap, anxiety seeming to take over her once solemn attitude, "She recently divorced her husband Gary Sanders, he's the head of the state board, he fired her! Do you think he's in danger?" 

The woman looked up at the agents, her brows knitted in worry. "Oh God, I convinced Gary to give her the job here, this is all my fault!" Despair took over now.

Toni crouched in front of the weeping woman, "Listen, this is not your fault. Do you know her address?" 

The woman nodded, writing down the address on Toni's stack of papers. Toni got up from the floor, instantly calling Rachel to update her with the lead. Leah and Martha worked quickly to get the rest of the information before they took off.

The ringing on the phone seemed to go on for an age before they reached the SUV, "Rachel, we've got her." 

"Her?" Rachel questioned, Toni could sense her surprise through the phone.

"A woman, radical feminist originally from Arizona. She worked on the school board in both states and was fired yesterday by none other than her ex-husband, who is the chair. It looks like she had been expecting him to axe her from both of the jobs after poor performance."

Toni could hear Rachel scribbling down notes as she listened intently to the information, "Her friend told us she had envied her husband's authority, and always thought she could do a better job." 

"Hmm sounds like she has a bit of an ego, we should approach this with caution. Toni we'll meet you at the address, do not go in until we arrive." Rachel instructed, her tone stern.

Leah nodded, speeding off to the home, the homes they passed seemed straight out of suburbia; no sign of a deranged serial killer on the loose, killing men she felt inferior to. Toni always found the moments leading up to an arrest to be the worst, the anticipation building up before they were able to successfully capture these people was immense. She thought of all the people in the community who would be better off if this woman had never entered their lives. The injustice of it all seemed too much to bear most days. 

The SUV came to a stop outside an ordinary looking home with an American flag flying on the front porch. Swallowing the lump that was in her throat, Toni stepped out of the vehicle and into the scorching sun, almost as if on cue Rachel and Shelby arrived along with detective Sutton. Guns and badges were at the ready; it was a tense moment.

"Goodkind, Shalifoe you two scope the perimeter and watch the back exit. Rilke and Blackburn stay back while Sutton and I see if we can get her to come to us." 

The agents did as they were told, Toni and Shelby ran through a gate to reach the backyard, it was eerily quiet as they stalked around the side of the home. 

Shelby stuck close to Toni's side as they peered around every corner, finally locating the target in the middle of her garden. She had a gun.

Toni walked forward to approach her, she felt Shelby tug on the sleeve of her blazer, her eyes a wild green she had only seen once before, "Toni don't, wait for Rachel's signal!" She begged the brunette in a hushed whisper.

Toni advanced forward, despite the insistence of the blonde, "Sharon Dwight! Put your hands up now!" She demanded, her thunderous voice echoing in the quaint garden.

Sharon didn't move, her chest didn't even move for reparations as it should and Shelby realised they were too late.

She sat alone, crouched on her knees in the middle of the garden. On the right side of her body, thick crimson blood seeped through her clothes and pooled into the grass underneath her. A single bullet wound to her right temple. Toni felt Shelby stiffen beside her as she went to check the woman's pulse; she was cold and no trace of a heartbeat under her skin.

The next few hours were a blur of coroner's reports and idle chatting. The BAU team had managed to confirm that it was indeed Ms. Dwight who had committed the murders; thanks to Dot, who had matched her fingerprints to those at the crime scenes and those on the gun they located next to her. The team pondered over Sharon's manifesto that they had uncovered; it contained all of her ramblings about radical feminism and her belief that women should be in power.

When Fatin arrived on scene, she immediately cracked a joke, saying that she hoped none of the team became like that. It helped to lighten the mood immensely and they left San Diego feeling complete after closing yet another case. 

Back in Quantico, it was late. The end of July summer sun no longer shone through the large windows covering Rachel's office. Toni stood in front of Rachel's desk waiting, for her to finish a phone call, a certain manila envelope burning a hole in her hand as she anxiously rocked back and forth on her heels.

Finally finished with her call, Rachel looked up at Toni, taking a deep breath before she questioned the girl. 

"What's up Shalifoe?" She asked, pouring herself a cup of deep black coffee.

Toni slid the envelope across her desk watching as pink ink blurred with movement, "This arrived this morning," Rachel opened the envelope, pulling out the pages inside. "At first I thought it was fan mail but now I'm not so sure."

Rachel pondered over the pages, "Looks like someone who enjoys cliches crime shtick, I don't get it," She held up the pages, cuttings of magazine letters arranged to form sentences just as you'd see in the movies.

Rachel began reading the note. 

'And I, a smiling woman.   
I am only thirty.  
And like the cat I have nine times to die.  
This is Number Three.   
What a trash  
To annihilate each decade.  
What a million filaments.   
The peanut-crunching crowd   
Shoves in to see  
Them unwrap me hand and foot——  
The big strip tease.   
Gentlemen, ladies'

Toni shrugged, just as puzzled, "I'm sure the writing means something but it's the second page that had me thinking, I hadn't seen that symbol anywhere before until today in San Diego. It was at the Unsub's home, plastered right in the fucking centre of her manifesto." 

Rachel pulled the page to the front examining the outlines of the insignia. Confusion etched on her features.

"There's numbers scrawled at the bottom of the logo. Do they mean anything to you?" Rachel asked, pointing at the series of numbers written in the same pink ink.

"Fuck," Toni whispered, "Its the same numbers Shelby uses to organise her files— they're dates." Her slender fingers ran over each curve and line of the numbers. 

Rachel's eyes widened with realisation, "Has Shelby received a letter?"

Toni gulped, "Yes, I saw her with it this morning," She admitted. 

Rachel rubbed her temples, "I appreciate you didn't want to bother me but it's likely we're dealing with a mole in the Bureau," 

"Shit, Reid I am so sorry, I just thought it was bullshit you know," Toni pleaded, running her fingers over the rough cuttings of magazines.

"Toni it's okay, just get any new letters to me ASAP. I will talk to Shelby and you get these to Dot to analyse." She handed the papers to the brunette who was running a hand through her curls.

Toni nodded heading instantly for the door, "And Toni, don't mention this to the other girls. I don't want them getting involved with this just yet; it could be dangerous." 

Toni curtly nodded, understanding instantly the gravity of the situation.


	2. Her Kind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Memories come to the surface as a man’s life is at stake; old ghosts still haunt Shelby and Toni even a year later.

TWO: HER KIND

Shelby sat among a crowd, smoothing her black satin dress over the red leather seat of the theatre; she discreetly tried to hide the unmistakable bulge of her gun and holster. Her eyes drifted over the masses of people, all eagerly waiting for the show to begin. Shelby however, was not as excited as the public, instead she was scanning the room, looking for the woman in the emerald dress- then she could relax. 

And there she was, squeezing her way through the aisle as the usher's torch lit the way to her seat, right next to Shelby. The blonde watched as her elegant evergreen dress shimmered in the light, distracting the onlookers from the awkward bulge where her own gun sat, right on her hip. 

"You're late," Shelby breathed into Toni's ear as she sat down beside her.

Toni smirked, baring her teeth slightly as she bit back, "I wanted to look extra nice for you," 

Shelby rolled her eyes, leafing through her programme as to not alert Toni that she was flustered by her response. Shelby knew that the time Toni spent getting ready didn't matter; she would always look good in her eyes. 

Sleeping Beauty was her favourite ballet to see, whenever there was a company performing in her city she would beg her grandmother to take her. It was one of her fondest memories with her. She was a tolerant and supportive woman, who would always take her to ballet lessons every week and take her to the new shows in town. Every time they went she was mesmerised by the melodic music and enraptured by the beautiful storytelling. 

The lights in the theatre began to dim and the audience stilled, voices becoming a murmur of whispers in the electrifying silence. The start was always the best part but Shelby had to distract herself; she was here for work. She pulled out a small notepad with details on their target scrawled in her looping handwriting; Toni peered over her shoulder, examining the crowd to narrow down their search.

'Cate Neilsen, 24, brown hair, brown eyes, 5'5, recently fired from American Ballet Company following scandal.' Unusually, the team hadn't been able to complete a profile; instead given a suspect to arrest by the New York police.

Toni leaned in to whisper as the orchestra began to play the opening strings and the curtains raised. "She's not in the crowd, I watched every single person walk in." 

Shelby raised her eyebrows, "I didn't see you when I walked in," 

Toni nodded to the private boxes above the crowd where an older man sat, when he noticed the two women looking he held his drink out to them and winked; a knowing smile on his lips.

Shelby shook her head, of course Toni had managed to swindle herself into high places. 

"You know him?" Shelby asked, trying to understand the exchange.

Toni nodded, "New York Chief of police Bill Scott, he doesn't like feds but being an ex-cop can pull some strings," She smiled, nodding at Bill before looking back to the stage.

The lights were coming up now, the interlude coming to fruition.

"Since Cate hasn't shown her face, how about you explain this whole story to me before I'm bored out of my mind?" Toni asked, her brown eyes drifting over the orchestra. 

Shelby nodded, handing over her show programme and pointing to the first act, where the tale begins. "This act is the prologue, the story is set in baroque, France," 

"Baroque?"

"It's a time period. Early seventeenth century," She explained.

"You sound like Reid," Toni teased.

Shelby went on to explain about the enchanted kingdom where the christening of Princess Aurora was taking place and the six fairies who came to bestow gifts upon her; Tchaikovsky's sweeping instrumentals filling the theatre with the great elation of the princess's new gifts and traits. As the scene went on, the dark sorrowful music of betrayal as Carabosse curses the child echoed around the theatre. Toni took in every word that Shelby uttered under the callomoring of the woodwinds and string instruments; sneaking glances as the theatre lit up alongside the ballet unfolding. She had to admit, it was intoxicating to watch; the powerful yet the delicate nature of the dancers was mesmerizing—it was a balance that she didn't see very often these days.

Her whole life had been a series of brutal, dark misfortunes and she carried them around like sandbags everywhere she went. She couldn't escape them. Even at work where she finally felt a purpose; she still saw the most horrendous side of human nature, it made her think there was never good in the world. But as she looked at the dancers in front of her, she realised that there was balance. She also wondered if Shelby danced to forget the horrendous things she had seen.

She had watched Shelby dance about a year ago, it was The Nutcracker, performed with a local ballet company in Virginia. She remembered it as though it was yesterday. She was sitting in a smaller theatre than the one they were in now and she wore a royal blue dress, Dot sat beside her, sipping a glass of sparkling wine; her red lip gloss sticking to the rim of the glass. Dot explained to Toni through whispers that Shelby had been dancing since she was young; she even considered making it a career at one point until she realised she wanted something more. Something the opposite of what her parents wanted for her. Toni didn't understand the story that was unfolding in front of her but she was nonetheless enthralled. She never grew up with fairytales, her mother was not around enough to fabricate images of princes' coming to save the damsel; she knew all too well she had to save herself. She couldn't mistake the rapid beating of her heart as Shelby appeared on stage finally. Embellished head to toe in her Sugar Plum Fairy costume, the bright pink of the costume blurring as she spun rapidly; muscles heaving yet her movements deliberate and delicate. It was the most beautiful thing Toni had ever seen.

Toni forced herself to come back from the memory, still too confused to comprehend what happened next. Even a year later the betrayal still stung.

After the first act, the two agents exited the auditorium during the intermission; the beautiful trill of the Rose Adagio still ringing melodically in Toni's ears. Making their way backstage, neither woman spoke; it had been a long day and both were equally as exhausted as the other. They wanted to make their arrest before things got out of their control.

EARLIER - QUANTICO

Shelby was reeling as she sat at her desk, folders strewn across the table seemed insignificant to the letter that had just arrived. It was the same as the last, her name scrawled in pink ink just as before. Her stomach sunk, she could no longer ignore it; Rachel was right there was something off about the letters and knowing now that Toni too had been receiving them set her teeth on edge.

She stood up, surveying the room to ensure none of her team were watching as she made a beeline for Rachel's office. Covering the letter with an insignificant folder, she closed the door behind her and turned toward Rachel who was conversing with someone on the phone. She took one look at Shelby's expression and ended the phone call, beckoning her to sit. The blonde let out a breath she had been holding in, sliding the letter across the table to her boss, her brows furrowed in worry, her eyes narrowed as she read the page filled with magazine letters just as before.

Rachel rubbed her face in annoyance, "Nora said the last one was a poem— Sylvia Plath, she didn't know what the symbol meant." 

Shelby nodded, lost for word as two small papers flew out of the envelope; she swallowed a lump in her throat as her eyes landed on the invitation title.

'THE AMERICAN BALLET COMPANY PRESENTS – SLEEPING BEAUTY'

SSA Reid sighed, "Find this file then bring Shalifoe back with you, I'll get Dot and Nora."

Shelby nodded, the walk back to her desk was a blur as if she was on autopilot. She only came back to her senses when she walked over to Toni who had the same look in her eyes; the panic and the confusion. It wasn't the first time that criminals had targeted the BAU, sending encrypted letters in order to get noticed. However, they never addressed these to only two members of the team, nor did they know intimate details or case file numbers that Shelby herself had classified. Toni used to call her pedantic for them, now Shelby wished she hadn't created them at all.

"You got one too?" Toni whispered, showing Shelby the corner of the envelope that she had stuffed under her sage coloured blazer. 

Shelby nodded, leading Toni toward Reid's office as she hushed her tone, "Big Reid's getting Reid and Dottie now, it's getting... creepy." She croaked, holding the door open for Toni to walk inside. 

Inside, Reid sat at the head of the table, Nora was standing busy scribbling on their whiteboard while Dot poured over her computer screen; her eyes darting to the open door only momentarily before returning to the screen.

"Ladies... Rachel began, her eyes looked tired as she spoke, "Give us everything you've got." She gestured to the doctor and the analyst as she sat back, watching her twin sister finish writing on the board.

Nora spoke first, "Well the first letter was a poem, Sylvia Plath's Lady Lazarus. It was published two years after her suicide and talks about the role oppression and power plays on one's life."

Dot continued, "No prints on anything and the logo seems to only appear once online; a high school seniors final design portfolio. No leads— as expected." She rolled her eyes as she examined the logo.

"And the file numbers?" Shelby blurted, anxious about her implication in this. 

Both Dot and Nora shook their heads, no. Shelby groaned, rubbing her temples anxiously. 

"So what does this creep want with us?" Toni asked, her eyes flickering with anger as she poured over the letters as if something new would magically appear. 

"Other than to attend a major ballet performance? We don't know." Dot candidly responded, showing a news article about a scandal involving a dancer in the company.

"We think the letter writer wants you to arrest someone involved in the company," Rachel explained, holding up a newspaper article with a young dancer's face on the cover.

"THE AMERICAN BALLET COMPANY SCANDAL — YOUNG DANCER FIRED, THREE SEXUAL ASSAULT ALLEGATIONS LAID"

"This young woman was fired after she exposed some of their top dogs; two of the three men have since been murdered in their homes."

Toni swallowed, "And the third?" 

"Will be at The Sleeping Beauty tonight and your vigilante was nice enough to get you good seats." Dot sarcastically laughed, fanning her face with the tickets.

"What about the letter?" Shelby asked, her voice strained.

"It's another poem, this one by Anne Sexton about a woman unwilling to minimise herself to fit into the confines of society's definition of a woman." Nora nodded examining the letter once more, a strange look overcoming her features.

‘I have ridden in your cart, driver,  
waved my nude arms at villages going by,  
learning the last bright routes, survivor  
where your flames still bite my thigh  
and my ribs crack where your wheels wind.  
A woman like that is not ashamed to die.  
I have been her kind.’

“What is it Reid? Toni asked, Shelby watched as Toni’s eyes sparked.

"The last Unsub wanted to kill without being found out. This one, well, she seems to want revenge and notoriety— I just worry that the show would be the perfect place to get her reprisal." Nora explained as the room fell silent, each woman realising the magnitude of the case.

"We'll have the jet arranged for you, tell no one where you're going." Rachel ordered, gripping the phone in her hand tightly.

Toni pushed her chair back with extra force, her knuckles turning white as she clutched the desk, "You need to figure out who's sending these, we can't keep walking into these cases blind!" 

Rachel rubbed her face, stress evident in her tired eyes, "I know, now go and keep in touch! I want updates every hour," 

Shelby smiled quietly, there were no words she could say to ease the tension nor to make herself feel any more brave.

It was quiet in the jet, neither agent uttering a single word as they sat at opposite ends of the aircraft; the whirring of the engine filling the silence.

Shelby felt her curiosity peaking, she hadn't been alone with Toni in a year now and they barely exchanged words unless it was in a professional capacity. The flight was almost over, if she left it any longer she would never pluck up the courage to do it again. She knew that the brunette had every right to hate her but a part of her wanted to hear it from her lips just once; then maybe it would make sense and finally be real. So before she could stop herself, the words came tumbling out.

"Does Martha know what happened between us?" Shelby asked, it was an innocent enough question but she wanted to know more.

Toni looked up from her book startled, her face contorted into anger, her lips pressing together tightly and her eyes narrowing as her brows drew downwards. 

"You're fucking kidding right?" The book she was reading now discarded at her side, "I would never!" 

Shelby felt the panic begin to set in, "You told her, you told her about the whole— she knows!" Her mind was a mess of panic as she spoke, the more that she looked at Toni across the plane the more her heart raced.

Toni came and sat beside her, Shelby was trembling as she felt Toni's warmth so close. She missed her smell; vanilla and sea salt. 

"Shelby, nobody knows," She admitted, her eyes less angry now more concerned as she watched the blonde carefully as if she would shatter into a million pieces with one wrong move.

"Because you're so ashamed," Shelby rationalised, hurt and heartache swimming in her eyes as tears began pooling.

"What? You're clearly the one with shame," Toni hissed, her knuckles turning white as she gripped the leather seats. 

The plane was descending now, she only had precious minutes before they began to deplane.

"Shelby you are the one who left that morning! I woke up and you were gone, no note, not text just nothing!" Toni had tears of her own now, clouding her vision.

"And then everyday after at work you look right past me, as if I never really existed to you. As if I was just something you had to try for one night like some experiment!" Toni agonised, Shelby could see her heart break right there.

Her words were swallowed up as memories overcame her mind, long repressed, they flourished in her moment of weakness.

She could remember that night in fragments; drinking at the bar with Toni after her show, dancing together on the balcony of Toni's apartment with the moonlight shining down on them like a spotlight. She remembered showering to remove the stiff hairspray and stage makeup, wearing one of Toni's old shirts as pyjamas and she vividly remembered pulling Toni close to kiss her at 3AM. She was so utterly in love with her, and in Toni's small one bedroom apartment there was nothing that could stop her. They kissed until their lips were bright pink and puffy, the taste of Shelby's menthol cigarettes burning on their tongues with the mix of the sweet alcohol they had been drinking. She was unstoppable as their clothes lay discarded on the floor and they laid tangled together on her bed, Toni's mouth pressing hot kisses on her thighs edging dangerously close to her centre. Shelby made no effort to stop her as her tongue danced effortlessly between her slick folds, reaching her sensitive clit making her cry out in ecstasy. 

She remembered taking control and flipping Toni over so she could ride her face, the brunette allowing her to take control as she gripped Shelby's muscular thighs, the blonde rocking hard against her tongue making eye contact with her darkened eyes as she came undone over Toni's waiting mouth. Toni was so enraptured by every movement that the blonde made, allowing Shelby to spread her own legs and bury her long fingers deep into her silken centre; each thrust expertly bringing her so close to climax she was panting long hard breaths right into her ear, sending Shelby's head spinning.

Shelby remembered the deep rasp of Toni's voice as she begged those fingers to tip her over the edge into pure bliss and so she did, the moans thereafter etched into her mind forever. After many more climaxes leading them deep into the early hours of the morning they finally laid together spent and exhausted. Shelby remembered their lips moving together with such a force she could see stars and she swore she could taste Toni on her lips for months afterward. Every time she dared to touch herself late at night with thought of that night on her mind, she touched everywhere Toni's tongue had once been but it never felt the same.

Shelby felt an intense guilt after the next part, waking up after only a few hours of sleep she gathered her things, leaving Toni asleep soundly wrapped in the wrinkled sheets they had shared. Ignoring every single one of her missed calls and texts as the days went by until finally Toni stopped.

Shelby pulled herself from the memories, her heart hammering in her chest as she stared blankly at the floor. The plane came to a grinding halt as they finally landed. Toni spoke no words as she disembarked and clambered inside the awaiting SUV's drivers side, letting the engine roar to life; betrayal burning in her eyes.

Shelby's moment was over and she had her answers, whether she liked them or not.

PRESENT – BACKSTAGE

Toni lead them backstage, flashing her badge at the begrudging security guard who manned the door. She was as in no mood to speak nor deal with men and their fragile masculinity; it felt as though everyone in the area knew it too as they walked through the backstage, people cleared a path for them. Toni walked like thunder, holding up pictures of the target, Cate Nielsen; for the crew and dancers to see. Most shook their heads, some admitting they hadn't seen her since she was fired. The effort was beginning to look fruitless until one man, decorated head to toe in a princes' costume looked at the photo and shifted uneasily.

Toni smirked, gotcha! She thought.

"We just want to ask her a few questions is all," Shelby reassured the dancer, her southern drawl intensifying with her empathetic tone.

The man pointed towards the dressing rooms, "I know she's not supposed to be here but she's my girl you know?" 

Toni looked at Shelby, indicating she would head over to the room to take a look. Shelby nodded in response, staying behind for a few moments to talk with the boy before he had to go back onto stage. Police were waiting in the wings, making sure that their final prospective victim wouldn't meet the same fate. Shelby followed Toni into the room where Cate sat at a dressing table, the hollywood mirror bulbs reflecting golden light off her pointed features. 

"Cate, it's over, you need to come with us," Toni started, waving her badge at the woman.

Cate furrowed her brows, "I know I'm not supposed to be here but sending the FBI seems a bit dramatic, don't you think?" 

This was the part of the job that Shelby hated most, knowing they had been onto the wrong person the entire time; spending their valuable time chasing their own tail while the killer gets to hide among the crowd for precious hours, days or even years. 

Shelby shot Toni a look, "Cops got it wrong," 

Toni sent her a look back that screamed, no shit Sherlock! 

"Cate, you know you shouldn't be here, you're interfering with an investigation, you're trespassing and I'm sure your lawyers have already explained all of the implications. So I wonder why you have decided to come back— looks oddly suspicious, no?" Toni asked, taking a seat next to the staunch woman, toying with her badge in her hand.

Cate began to panic, "You don't understand! I came to apologise, he wasn't returning my calls after everything that happened. I know that someone leaked those allegations to the media but I only accused two men, not my fucking boyfriend!" Cate blurted, stress oozing from every syllable.  
.  
Cate, do you know those two men have been murdered in their homes?" Toni asked bluntly.

"Cate, the police think your boyfriend was the third man in the allegations which would pinpoint you as the killer." Shelby explained, Cate clamped her hand over her mouth, trying to wrap her mind around the revelation.

Shelby watched as Cate's bravado shattered, her mask dropping and the scared young woman underneath it all coming to the surface. 

She swallowed harshly, "What they did to me was horrible, but they don't deserve to be murdered and I am not a killer!," 

"We know and that's what we are trying to understand, the third man is here tonight and we think the killer wants to complete their quest," Shelby explained, her tone soft and even.

"Who is the third man Cate?" Shelby asked, she stood beside Toni and held the younger woman's shoulder in comfort.

Cate drew in a breath "Well the girls were all talking before—" She coughed lightly, her reality crashing down, "We think it's Carlton."

Toni looked confused while Shelby looked like a woman on a mission, instinctively grabbing her show programme flicking through the pages until she reached the last page, the page filled with faces of the cast and crew. She drew her long index finger down the page until she landed on Charles Carlton — the Ballet Master.

Shelby's eyes were wide and untamed, "Carlton? The ballet master?" 

She didn't need to wait for Cate to verbally confirm her findings before she rushed out the door, the change of music that flowed through the dressing rooms was enough to quicken her pace. The third act had finished. Toni followed hotly on her heels, pushing herself extra hard in order to catch up with the distressed blonde, her gun drawn to her side. Toni loved this side of Shelby, focused, poised and elegant. She followed her instincts like a fine line with no room for second guesses, she was sure of herself and pushed herself to the utmost limit in order to achieve the best for the victims and the public. It didn't matter that Shelby was under the dimly lit corridor light, in the backstage of theatre, she was invincible; she didn't have to be on a stage to prove that.

"Shelby you need to tell me what you're thinking," Toni begged, now jogging alongside her partner.

As they rounded the wings they watched in horror as an older looking gentleman entered the stage from the opposite wings, despite their speed there was nothing they could do to prevent him from waking on the stage. 

"He's on stage for his bow," Shelby mumbled, her eyes scanning the stage desperately looking for a way out, the roaring applause of the crowd echoing deftly in her ears, the vibrations from the noise intertwining with her rapid heartbeat.

Without thinking Toni grabbed a bouquet of flowers from a young dancer about to deliver them to the gentleman. The dancer tried to put up a fuss before Shelby pulled out her badge, the girl silenced immediately as her eyes scanned over the wallet. Toni walked onto the stage, her chin held high and her gun resting dangerously between her shoulder blade and the back of her dress. Her heels obnoxiously clicking on the hardwood stage echoed in her head, amplifying her heartbeat. As she got closer to the older man she balanced the bouquet in one arm and her gun in her other, effortlessly hidden behind her back. 

She wasn't sure who she was looking for, the crowd whistling and applauding sending her senses into overdrive. She was only mere steps away from the master now, then it all clicked into place as she watched the woman standing beside him pull something metallic and calamitous from her side. A brilliant dagger, encrusted in diamantés and jewels twinkled under the heavy stage lightning; a dagger just as had been described in the police reports of the two slain men.

The woman however, hadn't been the person the police were expecting. Nor, a woman that Toni would have predicted to murder two men. She looked like a woman Toni would have seen at one of Shelby's church gatherings, complete with a string of pearls and red lipstick. She was the Ballet Master's wife.

She approached the older woman, who stiffened as Toni leaned in to whisper into her ear, the cold barrel of her gun grazing the back of her neck; obscured so the audience would never be able to see.

"FBI, it's over Mrs Carlton. Step off this stage with me now."

There was a single tear trickling down the woman's cheek, defeatedly she nodded allowing Toni to walk her off stage and into the wing where Shelby and the chief of police waited. The Ballet Master made no effort to stop his wife from walking off the stage, he smiled almost ignorantly as he took his bow in front of the audience. 

The show must go on, Toni thought.

His wife stood in the wings of the stage, tears streaking cascades of charcoal coloured mascara down her porcelain cheeks. Her handcuffs shimmering under the bright lights and her wrists captured in the chief's hands.

Uncharacteristically, the woman broke out in a wicked grin, her eyes crazed as she turned to Shelby, "She's coming for us, she won't stop until she has us all under control!" 

The chief began to give the woman her rights, "Anything you do say may be used as evidence in a court of law—"

"Where your flames still bite my thigh and my ribs crack where your wheels wind!" She screamed, spit flying from her mouth.

Toni's ear perked at the woman's words, she was reciting the poem they had received in the letter only that morning. She pursued the officers as they dragged the woman into the awaiting police car.

"Who is after you? Do you know who's sending the letters?!" She yelled as the officers pushed the woman into the back seat.

She laughed maniacally, baring her teeth to Toni who stared through the window. Toni banged on the window desperately trying to hold onto her composure; despite the fact that she felt like she could lose her head like the woman staring back at her. Shelby grabbed the agents shoulder, pulling her away from the madwoman in the backseat. She grabbed both of her shoulders staring directly into her eyes as she spoke.

"Toni, stop! It's time to walk away, this isn't our case anymore,”

Toni's eyes prickled with frustrated tears, she pushed Shelby's grip from her shoulders and stepped back — the proximity of Shelby's body sending a familiar chill down her spine.

Toni stomped around to the back lot where their sparkling SUV waited and the stage crew were busy packing the orchestras instruments away. She felt her composure snap, Shelby followed the brunette with worry swimming in her green eyes.

"There's something so sick about this! Someone's playing with us, can't you see we’re fucking puppets Shelby?" Toni rasped, her voice fuelled with anger and fear.

Shelby nodded, "I am just as terrified as you but we can't let it get to us like this, you know that these people get off on it when we're weak," 

Toni kicked the stones on the asphalt, she didn't know how much longer she could stand working in this close proximity with Shelby and under this amount of pressure before she would snap. 

But her answer soon came when she walked towards the agent standing tall in front of her, her blonde hair flowing effortlessly behind her back as the evening air captured the tendrils in its grasp.

"I'm not afraid of being hurt, I just don't want you to get caught in the crossfire," Toni admitted, her heart hammering in her chest.

She wasn't sure what overcame her as she leaned in, pressing her lips against Shelby's and finally giving in to the touch she craved for over a year. The kiss made her feel alive again, as if she could finally see colour after a year of black and white. It was a feeling so familiar yet so forgotten and it was intoxicating, every last second felt like magic.

This time it was Toni who walked away first; leaving Shelby to pick up the pieces of their collision. She wondered if like the sun and the moon, they were destined to be apart for all eternity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading! come and chat with me on twitter @ARIESTONl 😌

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading my new work! you can find me on twitter here: @ARIESTONl


End file.
